<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>#Ballum - Sexy Gapfillers by TotallyRadioactive15</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574522">#Ballum - Sexy Gapfillers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyRadioactive15/pseuds/TotallyRadioactive15'>TotallyRadioactive15</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>#Ballum [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EastEnders (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Ben, Bottom!Callum, Canon Compliant, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Emotional Sex, Episode Related, Fluff, Frottage, Kissing, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Rimming, Romance, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Size Kink, Smut, gapfillers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:27:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyRadioactive15/pseuds/TotallyRadioactive15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one shots focusing on canon gapfillers (of the sexy nature!) for Ballum</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>#Ballum [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 6th June 2019</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So the plan was to just stick with my main fic #Ballum - Sexy Times, however I got requests through for canon related chapters and as my main fic is largely AU, I decided to create a new collection specially for canon related sexy times chapters! </p><p>I wasn't sure if I was actually ever going to start posting this as it has been in my drafts since April and I know a lot of people have already written  there take on canon but I just couldn't forget about the idea and decided I would post it.</p><p>As the first chapter is about there first kiss I thought it was fitting to wait for today to post it being 1 year of Ballum! </p><p>I hope you all like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~ 6th June 2019 ~</p>
<p>It was hot, wet and frantic. The cold night air dancing across there exposed skin. Ben felt Callum's long fingers undoing the button and zip on jeans, pushing him over to the near by bench and pulling the rough fabric of his jeans and boxers down exposing him. He lent over the smaller man pushing his tongue further into Ben's mouth, letting there tongue battle with want and need. </p>
<p>Callum could feel Ben's spit dribble from his lips onto his chin, but he didn't stop he wanted this so badly. He didn't care that he would probably regret it in the morning, He didn't care that they where in a public park, hell Whitney could walk out of the club and through the park at any moment but he couldn't give a shit. He wanted this. For one in his life he was taking something he wanted for himself and nothing was going to stop him. </p>
<p>He leant his body over Bens, grinding there crotches together, as Ben whined into the kiss. He reached between there bodys and gripped Ben's cock in his hand, He was suprised to find it rock hard something he didnt think he'd ever had himself, a rock hard dick full of arousal. </p>
<p>He pulled back just slighty so he could give it another look <br/>'Like what you see?' Ben asked as he wrapped his own hand around Callum's on his length, he felt the older man shake above him before he pulled at Callum's shirt pulling him back for a passionate kiss. </p>
<p>Ben reached up and quickly unbuttoned Callum's shirt buttons opening it so he could drag his fingers down Callum's smooth bare chest. His fingers delved lower until theu hit the top of Callum's jeans. He fumbled with the zips before practically ripping them open and pushing his hand inside. </p>
<p>Callum was long and thick, he was half hard already as Ben pulled it out of its confines, gently wanking it as best his could with his much smaller hand as he bit and nibbled on Callum's lips. </p>
<p>'Ahh' Callum moaned into his mouth.</p>
<p>Ben smiled to himself as he pulled down his foreskin and pressed the pad of his fingers over Callum's spongy head. <br/>'Oh god' Callum let out a straggled cry as Ben played with his cock.<br/>It felt amazing having Ben's hand around it, he could feel it grow like it never had done before. <br/>He thrust it into Ben's hands trying to get some more friction. Ben stroked his hand up and down the hard length, using the pre-cum oozing out of Callum's slit as lubrication. He brushed his thumb over Callum's mushroom head once more enjoying the tiny sighs and moans that came out of the taller man. </p>
<p>'Ah.. Shit' Callum groaned out as he wound his hands around Ben's head bringing it impossibly closer to his own, giving him perfect leverage to suck on Ben's lips. </p>
<p>Ben pumped the hard meat faster and faster, using his other hand to play with Callum's full balls as the kiss got wetter. <br/>'Ah... I'm gonna...Oh' Callum moaned as his dick squirted out his seed all over Ben's hands. <br/>Callum pulled his mouth away from Ben's as he looked down to the mess that was his now soft cock. </p>
<p>'Sorry.. ' Callum whispered as Ben brought his hand up and pressed a finger to his lips, tasting Callum's sweet juices. <br/>He then brushed another one of his cum covered fingers over Callum's bottom lip before he wiped his hand on his shirt. </p>
<p>'Don't apologize... Do you know how hot that was?' Ben whispered moaning as he felt his cock grow even harder than he thought possible. </p>
<p>Callum looked down at Ben's cock, it had become a dark maroon colour and was standing upright. <br/>Callum smiled as he tasted himself on his lips, he looked down at Ben who was also smiling. <br/>Ben pushed Callum's softening cock back into his jeans before taking his own cock into his hands. </p>
<p>Callum pushed his hand away and got down to his knees. <br/>'Callum?' Ben asked <br/>'I want too' Callum told him as he took hold of Ben's cock. He opened his mouth and took the hard length into it, wrapping his soft swollen lips around it. He maintained eyes contact with Ben as he took more of his dripping cock into his mouth. </p>
<p>Ben shook as he watched his dick disappearing into Callum's mouth, it was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Ben groaned a little to loudly as he threw his head back with pleasure as Callum sucked on him. <br/>Ben felt Callum's large hands on the insides of his thighs pushing them apart so that he hands has better access to the fleshy base. </p>
<p>Callum pulled away just slightly so he could look up at Ben, he didn't really know what the fuck he was doing, But Ben seemed to like it. </p>
<p>Callum had watched a little bit of porn in the past normally when he wanted to get off quickly so he sort of knew what he had to do when giving a blow job. He made sure he covered his teeth and he took more of the pulsing flesh into his mouth, licking it with his tongue as it moved deeper down his throat. </p>
<p>'Callum!' Ben moaned as he buried his hands into Callum's gel covered hair, he gripped on it hard as he felt Callum's tongue dig into his slit. He started to thrust his cock into Callum's open hot mouth feeling his pre-cum bubbling out of his tip. </p>
<p>'ah..ahh...ahhh' Ben moaned as Callum started playing with his balls just like Ben had to his. <br/>'I'm going to cum babe...' Ben moaned as he tired to prompt Callum to move, instead he sucked his cock harder, milking him dry, Ben felt his dick explode in Callum's mouth, his milky cum leaking out of the corners of Callum's mouth as he let go of his hair, shuffling himself back up the bench. </p>
<p>Callum pulled his mouth off of Ben's cock, hastily swallowing the cum that had pooed on his tongue. Ben pulled Callum's chin up as he leant down to press a bruising kiss to his red lips.</p>
<p>'Mmmm' Ben moaned as he tasted his own cum mixed with all that was Callum. It surprised him when Callum picked up his now spent cock and stated licking the remains of the sticky cum off of the head and length, before pressing a kiss to the top. </p>
<p>Once he had finished cleaning it he pulled Ben's boxers and Jeans back up. He then pulled himself up  from his knees to press a soft kiss to Ben's lips. </p>
<p>'Thank you' He whispered He knew he had to go, that the moment between them had gone. <br/>Ben smiled at him, he pulled Callum into a hug </p>
<p>'Take care babe, you know where I am if ya need me' Ben whispered as he pressed one final kiss to Callum's neck <br/>Callum pulled back, he smiled a small sweet smile before getting himself together and leaving Ben behind him still leaning on the bench. </p>
<p>He didn't want to leave but he knew deep down he had too, It wouldn't happen again. He was just thankful that for the first time in his life for a few hours he had felt like he could truly be himself and he would always keep the memories of this night close to his heart.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 27th September 2019</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~ 27th September 2019 ~ </p>
<p>God he was nervous, So nervous, he didn't think he'd ever been this nervous in his whole life. </p>
<p>After they had talked downstairs Ben had lead him to his room, which is where Callum found himself, on the bed sitting next to Ben, nervous and no idea what he was suppose to do. </p>
<p>Obviously this was not the first time Callum had been in this situation, He didn't really even know why he was so nervous, for the first time in 28years he felt free, free to do what he wanted with who he wanted, He hadn't been this nervous with Whitney but then again this WAS different, Ben was different and he wanted to made sure he got everything right.</p>
<p>'Come here' Ben said beckoning Callum over to his lap <br/>'I cant, I'm too big, I'll crush you' Callum mumbled biting his lip <br/>'Callum, Come here darling' Ben told him again </p>
<p>Callum hesitated, before shuffling his self over to where Ben sat, head pushed up again the pillows. Callum moved over Ben;s body so that he was sitting on Ben's lap straddling him. </p>
<p>'Your so beautiful, ya know that' Ben whispered running his hand through Callum's hair and down his face causing Callum to blush. He didn't think anyone had ever called him beautiful before. </p>
<p>'I'm not' Callum told him looking everywhere but Ben. <br/>Ben reached up and took hold of Callum's chin forcing him to look at him. <br/>'You are, darling.. and I want you to be mine' Ben whispered bringing Callum's face closer to his so that there lips where millimeters apart. </p>
<p>Callum could feel Ben's hot breath dance over his lips as they breathed in each others scent, Callum could feel his own cheeks flush as Ben closed the gap and pressed his lips against Callums. </p>
<p>It wasn't the first time they had kissed, far from it but it was different from the last time. The last time had been frantic and rushed, sloppy and wet. where as this time was slow and sweet. They had time to feel each other, and cherish the moment of their lips joining. This time Callum had time to let the feelings sink into him. </p>
<p>He felt one of Ben's hand reach up and around landing on the back of his head pushing his head carefully closer to his, giving him leverage to explore Callum's mouth even more. <br/>Callum felt himself get hard, although he was distracted by Ben's mouth in his he still had time to think about how this had never happened before. <br/>He doesn't think he'd ever gotten hard over a kiss, and it seems that Ben can feel it. He pulled back gently giving Callum a smile as he moved his body as to give Callum some friction. </p>
<p>He smiled once more when he heard a small moan escape from Callum's lips, He pulled Callum's head back towards his so now there foreheads where touching. </p>
<p>'Does that feel good?' Ben asked looking down to Callum's clothed crotch and then back to the ocean blue eyes. Callum looked at Ben, he was so embarrassed that a simple thing as a graze over another mans body could cause such sounds.</p>
<p>'Don't be embarrassed darling...I want to make you feel good, I want you to enjoy yourself' Ben moaned as he moved his hips causing Callum to rock back into them. </p>
<p>'I don't know how' Callum admitted quietly </p>
<p>Ben smiled at the fragile man in front of him, it hurt to know that Callum had probably never experienced enjoyment whilst having sex, or doing anything like this, the fact that a kiss caused such emotions and feelings to run through Callum's body said it all. </p>
<p>'I just want you to enjoy yourself, so if that means we just kiss then that's fine, I want you to do what feels good for you so if you want something more than that's fine too... But I'm not going to push you into doing anything you don't want to do' Ben told him pressing a kiss to his cheek and giving him a soft smile. </p>
<p>'Will you help me? Show me how to enjoy myself... I don't know what to do... I don't know what I like' Callum told him honestly, he really didn't know how to enjoy himself, it was a very rare occurrence his cock would even get hard, let alone have any time to find out what he liked. Most of the time he just didn't think about it, pushed it to the back of his mind and focused on other things. </p>
<p>Ben didn't know what to say to that... He'd never had anyone ask him for something like that before, Every man he had ever had, had knew what they where doing. </p>
<p>Ben shuffled back some more, so that he was almost flat on his back. This move prompted Callum to move ever so slightly, so that he was now straddling Ben's stomach. <br/>Ben moved his hand so that it was covering Callum's stiff member, he gave it a squeeze, keeping his eyes on Callum at all time. </p>
<p>'Ben!' Callum moaned as he felt his cock get impossibly harder, he thrust his hips into Ben's touch <br/>'That's it... ' Ben whispered encouraging Callum to continue to rub himself against him. </p>
<p>Ben rubbed his hand against Callum clothed dick loving the moans that where ripping out of the older man. 'ahh!' Callum groaned as he started rubbing himself not only on Ben's hands but also across his chest, thrusting his hips </p>
<p>'That's it, Good boy.. Your doing so well darling, so well' Ben cooed as he found Callums hands, clutching them into his as Callum began to fasten his pace. </p>
<p>Callum had no time to think about what he was doing, the only thing he could feel was immense pleasure spreading through his veins, the strong presence of Ben's hand in his and his encouraging words removing his own self doubt.</p>
<p>He rocked his hips backwards and forwards feeling the friction against his cock, he leant forward so he could capture Ben's wet lips in his, kissing him frantically as he humped the smaller man. <br/>'Ah... Ah...Ah' Callum moaned into Ben's mouth as he took his own pleasure. </p>
<p>'Ben. I cant' Callum mumbled roughly pulling away from Ben's lips and looking down to where his hips where still thrusting against Ben's body. </p>
<p>'Let go baby... Let yourself go.. Feel it, I know you can do it darling...' Ben cooed as he felt Callum shudder, his whole body shaking as he collapsed into him breathless. </p>
<p>'Well done darling.. god you where so gorgeous, withering around on me... so hot..' Ben told him as Callum regain this breathing. </p>
<p>He looked up at Ben cheeks still flushed bright red, even the tips of his ears where mirroring that colour. </p>
<p>'Don't be embarrassed baby.. you where amazing. Ben told him, rolling around so that Callum's body slid off of him and onto the mattress beneath him. <br/>Callum looked down realising why he felt a wetness inside his trousers. God, he wanted to feel embarrassed but for the first time in so long he felt boneless. <br/>He felt good, he had enjoyed himself, and Ben seemed to like it and hasn't teased him, so maybe he was right... maybe it was okay for him to enjoy himself, and if that mean he came in his pants like a teenager after rubbing himself all over Ben.. maybe that was okay too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 30th September 2019</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~ 30th September 2019 ~ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He knew this was a bad idea, he should have never have let a drunk Ben into his flat, he should have helped him home not helped him into his Bed. Which was where he currently was, Ben straddling his thighs. </p>
<p>'Come on baby, I want you' Ben told him as he tried to kiss the older man <br/>'No... No your drunk' Callum said pushing Ben away gently<br/>'But I really want you' Ben told him again moving his hand to press it against Callum's jeans </p>
<p>'Only and hour ago you didn't' Callum told him seriously </p>
<p>Ben looked down at his hand, and then back at Callum , He lifted his hand and instead pressed it to Callum's cheek, he felt himself sober up almost instantly as he looked at Callum who had water in his eyes that he caused. He thought back to a couple of hours ago and how it had felt to watch Callum walk away, At the time he thought it was a good idea, Callum deserved someone better but now, sitting here on Callums lap he wasn't sure what was a good idea and what wasn't. </p>
<p>'I'll always want you, only you... I only did what I did... so you, you wouldn't get hurt' Ben told him rubbing his thumb across Callum's cheeks</p>
<p>'Do you mean that? or are you just saying it to get in my pants?' Callum asked looking directly at Ben <br/>'I mean it... I... I can go... If you don't want me here' Ben told him honestly</p>
<p>'No... No, you can stay... I want you here' Callum told him, he leant forward and pressed a kiss to Ben's forehead <br/>Ben shuffled his body down Callum's letting his head rest against Callum's stomach, he breathed in and out steadily feeling Callum run his fingers through his hair. </p>
<p>After a while of silence Ben started rubbing himself over Callum again. He looked up at Callum giving him flirtations' grin </p>
<p>'Ben' Callum said seriously <br/>'Do you trust me?' Ben asked pulling himself up, his hands falling either side of Callum's thighs on the bed <br/>Callum nodded.</p>
<p>'Need ya to say it baby' Ben told him <br/>'Yes' Callum told him, Ben smiled before pulling out a packet of lube from his jean pocket. </p>
<p>He then used his hands to pull down the zipper and unbutton the button of the top of Callum's jeans before pulling out Callum's hard cock. He felt lightheaded, seeing Callum's large thick cock in front of him, that alongside the alcohol that was still very much in his system. </p>
<p>He leant down and pressed a kiss to the mushroom head before picking it up in his small hand. getting used to the weight of it in his hand</p>
<p>He let go of it and fumbled with his own jeans, pulling out his own dick. He pressed his next to Callum's, although his was not as thick as Callum's it was longer.</p>
<p>He looked up at Callum to make sure he had the go ahead before he picked up Callum's cock. He opened the lube packet and poured some on his hands as he stroked up and down a few times before taking hold of his own cock. </p>
<p>He began to wank them together, moaning at the friction of their cocks rubbing against each other along with the slippery lube. Callum groaned loudly, gripping hold of the sheets around him </p>
<p>'Fuck, your gorgeous baby.. Love feeling your thick cock against mine' Ben told him as he tightened his small hand as much as he could around their two cocks </p>
<p>He ran his thumb across the heads causing pre-cum to bubble up from his tip. he took the stocky liquid and used it to lubricate their cocks even more. </p>
<p>'Ben!' Callum yelled feeling Ben;s hand grip tighter around his dick as he pumped them together, he moved one of his hands and bought it down between them, wrapping his hand around Ben's as he helped him get them off.</p>
<p>'Oh god darling' Ben cooed as he felt his balls fill up, feeling Callum's large hand wrapped around his smaller one as they pumped their dicks together, fleshy skin against fleshy skin, pre cum leaking between them making them slicker </p>
<p>'Close' Callum moaned<br/>'Your doing great darling, your dick is so beautiful, so thick in my hand perfect for me' Ben moaned </p>
<p>'Ben!' Callum moaned loudly as Ben pressed his thumb into Callum's slit forcing him to cum harshly over both of their hands</p>
<p>Ben almost fainted at the thick musty smell that overwhelmed his senses as he began to move his hand faster and faster around the two of them, He felt Callum's hand drop down as he shot his own seed. </p>
<p>'Fucking hell' Ben breathed heavily as he dropped his own hand letting their spent cocks all from his hand, he wiped his hand over the sheets besides them before crawling up Callum's body. </p>
<p>'Come here gorgeous' Ben whispered letting Callum lean forward pressing small kisses to Ben's lips. </p>
<p>'I am sorry' Ben told him in between kisses 'I didn't mean to hurt you... I just...-' Ben started <br/>'Don't' Callum whispered, running his hands through Ben's hair </p>
<p>'Thank you' Callum whispered<br/>'For hurting you?' Ben asked unsure as to what Callum was referring to</p>
<p>'No, For that... what we just did' Callum told him <br/>'Aw baby your so cute and innocent' Ben told him giggling, closing the gap between them again <br/>Ben pulled away when Callum started to yawn.</p>
<p>'Your tied.... I'll go' Ben told him shuffling down Callum's legs, tucking his cock back into his jeans and doing the same for himself. </p>
<p>'No' Callum said quickly reaching out to grab Ben's arm as he got of the bed </p>
<p>'Its okay darling, I'll let myself out... let you get some sleep, Maybe I'll see you tomorrow?' Ben asked <br/>Callum nodded and smiled</p>
<p>'Sweet dreams baby' Ben said leaning down to run his own fingers through Callum's hair before pressing a kiss to Callum's forehead and letting himself quietly out of the door.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kudos &amp; Comments are appreciated <br/>xxx</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not own any Storylines, Characters, Locations used, all rights belong to BBC and EastEnders</p><p>Comments are very much appreciated!<br/>xx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>